DESCRIPTION: The proposed three year study intends to examine Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (IDDM) as a generator of a recurrent dysfunction process that can be characterized by a loop that includes dysregulated biological and behavioral factors, blood glucose (BG) irregularity, severe hypoglycemia (SH) and high glycosylated hemoglobin, and irregular bio-behavioral parameters. This interdisciplinary study will create individual assessment protocols, advanced data analysis methods, and simple to read standardized output for evaluation of biological and behavioral irregularity factors associated with IDDM. Phase 1 will focus on modeling of biologic and behavioral factors, their interaction and contributions to extreme BG irregularity. Phase 2 will create individual protocols for assessment of dysregulated factors, designing non-standard advanced data analysis algorithms and software. Phase 3 will validate these protocols using data from ongoing studies at the University of Virginia, the Joslin Diabetes Center, and Amylin Pharmaceuticals.